Beta Changelogs
Category:Patches August 21 - Put a simple quest onto Priestess Lida a couple days ago. Nothing much, it's more about putting the dialog system through its paces than anything else. August 17 - Several bugs fixed - Right click equips an item in an empty slot or just replaces an equipped item with the one you right clicked. Saves a lot of frustration :) - Tooltip window now follows mouse and appears/disappears more adequately. August 9 - Added new fletching recipes for making bows - Revamped the ingot making process with new recipes - Fixed the arrow shaft recipe to scribe the right recipe to your book - Increased the yield of arrow shaft and arrow head recipes to 5 of each - Fixed numerous bugs in crafting that was making skill checks not work the way they should - Increased the rate at which you gain proficiency in an individual recipe by x10 - Made it so once you max out proficiency in an individual recipe you will no longer gain any skill from that recipe - Added several carpentry recipe that make furniture with no practical use but will let you skill up August 5 - Made fletching available as a starting skill pick - Added recipes for making arrows and arrow components to fletching and blacksmithing - Added a recipe for making timber into lumber. - Removed eggs from skinning on geese and chickens - Added feathers to skinning products from birds - Selling items is now possible by dropping an object into the merchant window - Fixed resetting loot icons. August 4 - Entity mesh updates are done only if visible ( should increase framerate by about 2X) - Added a SpeedTree optimization that removes a few allocations per frame ( should increase framerate by about 10-15%) - fixed perks description bug - perks are colored according to their status - animation manager gets reset after mobile respawn - server side item sell implemented (client requires to send server sell packets) - respawn variable wasn't sent correctly to Mobile::Create (issues with respawn time 0 and mobiles don't reappear) - client is limited to creating maximum 5 account. If a client accidentally created more than 5 (old case) he will still be able to login but will have to erase clients in order to see the rest. - made sure some variables aren't double saved. - some cells are marked as non-pvp (reuse of type column in cells) August 3 - Added a proper value to Maces - Added an anvil and a forge to the town. - Fixed loot tables, mobs will now drop coin, equipment, etc if they are supposed to August 2 - Added the ability to collect water from wells - Fixed a problem preventing fixed mobs (such as bandits) from respawning - Fixed a bug in combat pathing that was causing mobs to path in a very odd way - Lowered wandering mob density to improve FPS while we work on the culler - Added a campfire for cooking to the city - Fixed a bug that was preventing some starting equipment (like spells) from appearing.